


A Little Switch

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Series: The Life and Times of Mike Yates and John Benton [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Mike decides to switch things up in a night of passion with Benton.
Relationships: John Benton/Mike Yates
Series: The Life and Times of Mike Yates and John Benton [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978336
Kudos: 5





	A Little Switch

Mike smiled as Benton’s lips met his in a kiss. Soft at first, but it quickly gave way to passion. They had just come back to Mike’s place from an evening stroll through the nearest park. Mike’s hand came up between them to rest on the other man’s chest. Benton’s hands settled on Mike’s waist.

Nearly a month in, Mike counted in his head as Benton pulled away with that adorable shy smile to breathe. Nearly a month in, and he was so happy. He knew he made Benton happy as well.

“Bedroom?” Benton softly asked.

Mike grinned, “Yes, please.” He pulled Benton in for another kiss. He kicked off his shoes at the same time, and sacrificed touching Benton for a moment to remove his jacket. He wouldn’t need it soon, anyway. Benton followed suit, and both jackets ended up tossed carelessly over the back of the couch.

Mike turned them around to back Benton into his bedroom. Benton wrapped his arms around Mike tightly and let out a low moan as Mike’s mouth dipped down to the side of his neck. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and Benton let himself fall backwards onto it.

Mike practically pounced on his lover, straddling him. He bent over for another kiss, and Benton’s hands slid up inside his shirt. Mike took the cue to shed the clothing, and tossed it over his shoulder. Benton grinned, and his hands ran over the other’s naked chest.

Mike placed his hands on Benton’s shoulders to steady himself and grind his crotch down against Benton’s. He could feel the hardening bulge in the other man’s trousers against his own. Benton bit his lip and a low moan escaped at the stimulation.

Benton pushed himself upright enough to start getting his own shirt off. Mike eagerly helped him, and it joined his on the floor.

“Hello, handsome,” Mike purred into Benton’s ear.

Benton blushed, and nuzzled his nose against Mike’s cheek. Mike shifted over to the side so he could slide his hand down Benton’s torso and tease his fingertips around Benton’s groin. Benton bucked his hips up and raised his hand to run his fingers through Mike’s hair. He pulled him down for another heated kiss.

Mike soon began kissing down Benton’s body, his mouth following the same path as his hand. With his other hand, he undid the fly of his trousers. Then he undid Benton’s and slid his hand in past the underwear.

Benton’s legs closed for a second at the welcome intrusion. Mike chuckled against his lover’s stomach. Then he came up with an idea. He kissed and suckled his way back up to Benton’s face.

“You know what I think?”

“No… what?” Benton looked so expectant, and a tiny bit impatient that Mike had stopped stroking him.

“Would you like to take the lead tonight?”

“Take the lead?” Benton studied Mike’s face for a moment, unable to discern exactly what that meant. “You mean…?”

“Switch positions.” Mike’s hand absentmindedly traced random patterns on the other man’s chest.

Benton’s brow furrowed. “Oh.”

“That’s not a problem, is it?” Mike smiled warmly. “I do rather like taking you, but I would like you to have me.”

“You like that?”

Mike nodded. “I like both positions.” He noticed Benton’s reluctant expression. “It’s only an idea.”

“I don’t know if… if I would be any good at it.”

Mike raised his brows. Benton was nervous about doing it wrong? Wasn’t that just adorable. Mike caressed Benton’s chin and cheek. “You should have a little more confidence.”

“But what if I do muck it up?” He blushed and looked down at the sheets. “Being my first time, and all.”

“You’ve experienced me doing it enough to know what to do,” Mike encouraged.

The younger man looked back up. “You’re… you’re sure?”

Mike’s tongue darted out between his lips for a split-second. “Very sure.”

Benton smiled a little. “Then I… I suppose I can give it a go.”

“That’s all I’m asking.” Mike reassured him with soft kisses across his jaw and mouth.

Benton pushed himself up onto his elbows. Despite his hesitation, he did want to try being on the other side. Mike trusted him, like he trusted Mike.

He groaned and tilted his head back as Mike’s hand returned to his stiffening cock. His hand found the waistband of Mike’s trousers and slid inside to reciprocate.

It didn’t take long for both to be naked with Mike on his knees as he licked and sucked up Benton’s cock. Benton’s eyelids fluttered closed. “You’re so good at that,” he moaned.

Mike smiled around the head in his mouth. One of his hands stroked up and down the inside of the other man’s thigh, while his other pumped his own hardening cock. Benton’s hand came down on the back of his head, not pushing him down, but gripping the hair lightly.

Once both were hard, Mike got onto the bed to kiss the other man. Halfway through, Benton turned them so that Mike was on his back. When he pulled away, Mike grinned up at him. Benton grinned back, and pumped Mike a few times before he turned to find the lube in the bedside dresser.

Mike sat up to take the lube and poured some on his palm. He could sense Benton’s nervousness, and knew he should ease him into this. He rubbed the lube over Benton’s cock while kissing him. Once he felt Benton was taken care of enough, he rubbed the remainder onto himself.

Benton didn’t forget to prepare Mike, and coated his first two fingers. Mike remarked, “See? You’ve got the hang of it.”

It didn’t take long at all for Mike to feel ready for his lover to take him. He nuzzled his nose against Benton’s cheek, and whispered, “John, I want you now.”

“Okay,” Benton whispered back, a little shakily.

Mike gave Benton the time to gather his confidence, and when they were positioned, drew him into a soft kiss.

Then Benton straightened and slowly pushed in. Mike let out a long breath and kept eye contact. Benton was larger than him, but not uncomfortably so. A moment later, he stated, “Feels good…” He heard Benton’s breath of relief.

Mike beckoned his lover to bend over for another kiss. The movement shifted the cock inside him perfectly, and he moaned his pleasure before their lips met. He ran his hand up Benton’s side and shoulder to caress his neck.

“May I…?” Benton asked when they pulled apart.

Mike nodded with an eager smile. “Please.”

Benton started out tentative and slow, trying to find a good rhythm. Mike encouraged him with soft words and genuine sounds of pleasure.

Then Mike let out a loud moan and clenched one hand in the sheets as Benton found that certain spot within him. That gave Benton more confidence, and he picked up the pace a little.

Mike pushed himself up enough to loop his arm around Benton’s upper back and kissed him hard. It felt so good, and so right, having Benton take him like this. As much as he loved the other way around, it was nice to switch it up.

“Mike… Oh, you feel so nice...”

“So do you, John.” A higher-pitched moan came from Mike’s throat as Benton pushed him back and followed him down. Mike brought his legs up a little higher to compensate for the new position. He didn’t at all mind Benton’s warm weight on top of him like this.

Benton’s hand maneuvered between their writhing bodies to wrap around Mike’s erection. Mike moaned a “yes…” into the other’s ear at the added friction. When Benton separated just a bit, Mike pressed his hand to Benton’s chest, lightly digging his fingertips into the warm skin.

This felt so perfect, Benton being gentle but strong and eager at the same time. “Oh, you’re wonder… wonderful…” Mike breathed. He nipped at the other man’s bottom lip. Even now, in the heat of the moment, Benton’s smile was still somewhat shy. Mike laughed lightly and nudged his nose against Benton’s.

Eventually, Benton’s entire body shuddered, and disrupted their rhythm. Mike knew what would come soon, and ran his fingers up and down the other man’s abdomen. “That’s it, love,” he encouraged. He relished in the soft breathy moans against his ear. He reckoned he was going to follow suit soon, with Benton’s pumping of his cock in his hand.

“M-Mike…”

That was all the warning he received before Benton pulled out and moved up to rub their cocks together. Only a few seconds later, Benton let out a long groan into Mike’s neck as he released up the other man’s stomach. He kept grinding down through his finish, and Mike followed in his release soon after.

Once his seed was spent, Mike wrapped his arms around the other man and turned them over until Benton was on his back and stared down at him, both breathing heavily. Mike planted his hand in the center of his chest, gazing into the blue eyes.

Mike grinned, then turned back over, his eyes to the ceiling. “Oh no…”

“What?” Benton instantly turned onto his side to see the other man’s face, the worry that he had done something wrong evident in his expression.

Mike turned his head to him and smiled so very sincerely. “I’m in love.”

Benton’s concern broke into a relieved smile as he blushed, and he moved in to kiss his lover softly.

When they separated, Mike trailed his fingers along Benton’s jaw and asked, “So, what do you think, being on the other side?”

“It was… it was nice. I liked it.”

“Good. I hoped you would.”

“So… we can do either way?”

Mike nodded. “I’m perfectly happy giving and receiving.”

“Maybe… I like receiving a little more? But this was still really good.”

Mike chuckled and kissed his lover’s forehead. “Thanks for indulging me.” He put his arm around Benton’s shoulders.

Benton laid his head on the other’s shoulder and laid his arm over his middle to snuggle closer. “Of course. I’m in love, too.” He nuzzled his nose up against Mike’s jaw as Mike laid his hand over his arm.

Both men gave a satisfied and tired smile, happy in each other’s company.


End file.
